The enzyme polyP kinaw (PPK) can convert AT? to polyP and ADP (forward reaction), or it can convert polyP and ADP to AT? (reverse reaction). In vhto synthesis of polyP with purified PPK produces fairly homogeneous chains of -750 Pi/polymer. The question is if PPK and polyP form a complex and what is the structure of it. Preliminary results showed polyP chains, about as visible as double-stranded DNA. Unfortunately, the PPK alone showed nothing. It should be a tetramer of -80 kDa. These experiments will be repeated.